The present invention relates to a method for reforming a liquid crystal resin composite.
Conventional synthetic resins with high tensile strength and high rigidity includes a composite resin of a thermosetting resin such as SMC (sheet mold compound) and RIM mixed with glass fiber, or a thermosetting resin called stan bubble sheet mixed with a long glass fiber and molded into a given shape. Another known synthetic resin is mixed with carbon fiber instead of the above glass fiber.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 320128/1989, a composite resin comprising a thermoplastic resin and a liquid crystal resin, has no glass fiber or carbon fiber mixed therein and has a high tensile strength and a high rigidity. This composite resin can be prepared by extruding a mixture of thermoplastic resin and liquid crystal polymer (liquid crystal resin) at a temperature higher than the phase transition temperature of the liquid crystal polymer while being drawn to obtain strand materials, cutting the strand materials into a small piece of 1 to 40 mm, and subjecting the small pieces to extrusion molding at a temperature lower than the transition temperature of the liquid crystal polymer.
In an effort to conserve resources and protect the environment, people and companies want to recycle, reuse and remanufacture plastic products. The remanufacture of plastic products, however, must be carried out by crushing the plastic product into particles, heating the crushed particles into a molten state, and forming the molten composite resin into a molding product of a given shape, or alternatively extruding the molten composite resin into a raw moldable material and later shaping it when remanufacturing synthesized resin having a high tensile strength and high rigidity, such as a fiber reinforced resin (FRP) having a reinforcing glass or carbon fiber, the reinforcing fiber is cut into small pieces as the resin is crushed. As a result, the recycled product is inferior to the original in terms of tensile strength and rigidity.
The present invention provides a superior method for remanufacturing a synthesized resin having a high tensile strength and a high rigidity into a recycled molding product having the same tensile strength and rigidity.